Rest Now, Weary Head, You Will Get Well Soon
by whathobertie
Summary: Es ist eine stille Welt in die House und Cuddy geworfen wurden und die sie nur zusammen wieder mit Geräuschen und Farben füllen können. Doch in der Stille ist jeder Rückschlag doppelt so laut. House/Cuddy, Drama/Angst/Romanze, keine Spoiler.
1. Signalweiß: Stille

**Titel:** Rest Now, Weary Head, You Will Get Well Soon  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romanze  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Kapitel:** 5  
**Zusammenfassung: **Es ist eine stille Welt in die House und Cuddy geworfen wurden und die sie nur zusammen wieder mit Geräuschen und Farben füllen können. Doch in der Stille ist jeder Rückschlag doppelt so laut.  
**Kommentar: **Titel entliehen von der wunderbaren deutschen Band Get Well Soon.

**

* * *

****Signalweiß: Stille**

"Dr. Cuddy!", rief die Schwester aufgeregt, als sie in Cuddys Büro stürmte. "Wir haben einen Notfall."

Cuddy bemühte sich gar nicht erst ihren Frust zu verbergen und seufzte laut. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag war das das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Sie nickte der Schwester kurz zu, die schnell wieder aus ihrem Büro verschwand, und ging hinüber zum Garderobenständer. Angespannt streifte sie sich ihren Arztkittel über und sah dann kurz auf die Uhr. Mist, dachte sie sich nur. Sie wollte ihn nicht warten lassen.

In der Notaufnahme ging es hektisch zu, als sie dort ankam. Schwestern und Ärzte rannten aufgeregt hin und her, holten medizinische Geräte und riefen sich Kommandos zu. Der Tumult zehrte an ihren Nerven.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschen, vorbei an Ärzten, Schwestern und anderen neugierigen Patienten, bis sie die Liege mit dem Notfallpatienten erreichte, der mit Rettungsdecken warm gehalten wurde. Einige Schwestern bereiteten gerade das Bett für ihn vor und hievten ihn dann mit Hilfe der Sanitäter vorsichtig darauf.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Cuddy laut in den Raum hinein.

"Autounfall", sagte einer der Sanitäter und stabilisierte das Genick des Mannes.

Cuddy musste schwer schlucken und wurde von einem heraneilenden Arzt ein Stück zur Seite gedrängt.

"Sieht nicht gut aus", murmelte eine der Notaufnahme-Schwestern am Bett des Patienten und überprüfte seine Reflexe.

Cuddy starrte auf das farblose Gesicht des Mannes, umgeben von Stabilisatoren, die seinen Kopf in Position hielten. Von einem plötzlichen Schock getroffen und übermannt, stolperte sie unkontrolliert ein paar Schritte nach hinten und konnte ihren Blick dabei nicht von dem Patienten abwenden.

Sie taumelte direkt in die Arme einer Schwester hinter ihr, die sie kurz festhielt. "Passen Sie auf Dr. Cuddy, dort ist jede Menge Blut." Sie deutete auf den Fußboden.

Wie in Trance verlagerte Cuddy ihren Blick auf die Stelle, auf die die Schwester zeigte, und sah das Blut des Unfallopfers, wie es glänzend und feucht den Boden benetzte. Ein weiterer Arzt kam 

herangeeilt und hatte keine Augen für die Blutlache auf dem Fußboden. Sein linker Fuß trat genau hinein und hinterließ dann signalrote Spuren bis zum Bett des Patienten.

Alles was Cuddy dann noch sah, waren jene rote Spuren auf dem weißen Untergrund. Sie spürte wie ihr schlecht wurde und das Bewusstsein langsam ihren Körper verließ. Ihr wurde nicht schwarz vor Augen. Für einen Moment lang war alles einfach nur weiß. So weiß, dass ihre Augen begannen zu schmerzen. Sie fühlte, wie alles um sie herum verschwand und am Ende verschwand auch sie.

Und dann, Stille.

"Puls ist stabil."

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Atmung normal."

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Sie hatte viel Stress in den letzten zwei Monaten. Wahrscheinlich ein Schwächeanfall."

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Sie kommt wieder zu sich."

Cuddy öffnete langsam ihre Augen und wollte sie gleich wieder zukneifen bei dem gleißenden Licht, das ihr plötzlich entgegenkam. Doch sie wurde daran gehindert und stöhnte leise.

"Pupillenreaktion in Ordnung."

"Dr. Cuddy, wissen Sie wo Sie sind?"

Sie spürte einen Anflug von Panik in sich aufsteigen bei dem verschwommenen Anblick der vielen Menschen um sie herum. "Notaufnahme", murmelte sie.

"Ja, können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal heftig um ihren Blick zu schärfen. "Ich… Mir ist plötzlich schlecht geworden. Ich weiß nicht."

"Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?"

Sie leitete die Frage an ihren Körper weiter. "Nein, ich glaube nicht." Ihr Verstand wurde langsam wieder etwas klarer. "Was ist mit dem Patienten?"

"Wird versorgt. Können Sie sich aufsetzen?"

Langsam hob Cuddy ihren Kopf an und ließ sich dabei von einer der Schwestern helfen. Sie blickte sich flüchtig um und sah nur all die Gesichter, die sie anstarrten. Es war ihr mehr als unangenehm, dass so etwas passiert war.

Einer der Ärzte, der direkt neben ihr kniete, bemerkte ihren verlegenen Ausdruck und deutete den umstehenden Menschen mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie gehen sollten. "Alles in Ordnung hier. Gehen Sie zurück an die Arbeit."

Cuddy versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und flüsterte ein leises "Danke" in seine Richtung.

Nur er und eine der Schwestern waren jetzt noch bei ihr. Der Arzt nahm Cuddys Hand, um ihren Puls nochmals zu überprüfen und streichelte dabei zärtlich über ihre Haut. Eine Geste, die sie fast zum Weinen brachte, ihre in ein Vakuum gepackten Emotionen zum Überlauf.

"Besser?", fragte er sie.

Cuddy nickte.

"Denken Sie, Sie können aufstehen?"

Sie nickte nochmals. Die Schwester und der Arzt griffen ihr unter die Schultern und halfen ihr auf. Als sie stand, zitterten ihre Beine unter ihr, doch sie vermied es nach unten zu sehen, denn dort war immer noch das Blut. Abwesend strich sie ihren Rock glatt und atmete einmal tief ein.

"Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in Ihr Büro." Er packte sie sanft am Oberarm und führte sie durch die immer noch hektische Notaufnahme zurück zu ihrem Büro.

Dort angekommen ließ er sie auf dem Sofa Platz nehmen und kniete sich dann vor ihr auf den Boden, um ihren Puls nochmals zu überprüfen.

"Schon gut, Dr. Nedza", sagte sie, doch die Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme sprach ganz andere Worte.

"Nur ein kurzer Check", sagte er und sah auf seine Uhr während er zählte. "98."

"Ich bin etwas im Stress", erwiderte sie fast schon entschuldigend. "Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Fühlen Sie sich besser?"

"Ja. Es war nur ein Schwächeanfall."

"Okay." Er stand wieder vom Boden auf. "Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal gründlicher durchchecken lassen."

Cuddy nickte schwach und machte Anstalten sich vom Sofa zu erheben.

Nedza reichte ihr eine helfende Hand und zog sie nach oben.

"Danke", sagte Cuddy und lächelte. "Auch für die Diskretion."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte er ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, das eher Besorgnis gleichkam.

Sie ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dort auf dem Stuhl nieder, während Nedza zur Tür lief.

"Sie arbeiten zu viel, Dr. Cuddy", stellte er fest.

"Ich muss."

"Denken Sie trotzdem auch mal an sich und nicht nur an andere."

"Die letzen Wochen waren hart."

"Ich weiß", antwortete er mitfühlend und nickte ihr zu. "Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann geben Sie mir Bescheid." Er lächelte kurz und trat dann durch die Tür. Kurz bevor er sie schloss, steckte er seinen Kopf nochmal in ihr Büro, wo sie immer noch erschöpft und blass auf ihrem Stuhl saß. "Ach, und gehen Sie nach Hause."

Cuddy nickte und wurde wieder an etwas erinnert. Rasch sah sie auf ihre Uhr und verfluchte die Zeit. Durch den Notfall und ihren Zusammenbruch war sie jetzt schon fast eine Viertelstunde zu spät und sie würde noch einige Zeit mit dem Auto brauchen.

Hektisch nahm sie ihre Tasche vom Boden und stopfte ein paar wichtige Unterlagen hinein. Sie stand auf und merkte, dass ihre Beine immer noch zitterten. Ihren Kittel streifte sie an der Garderobe wieder ab und zog sich die Jacke ihres Kostüms über. Ein flaues Gefühl pochte in ihrem Magen, doch sie konnte sich jetzt keine kurze Pause erlauben.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie ihr Büro und das Krankenhaus. Sie spürte all die bohrenden Blicke, die auf ihr lagen und es ließ sie nur noch schneller gehen, noch schneller flüchten. Auf dem Weg zu 

ihrem Auto suchte sie in der Tasche nach ihrem Handy. Als sie es fand wählte sie sofort seine Nummer.

Sie musste das Telefon ganz nah an ihr Ohr drücken und merkte schließlich an einem Geräusch, das klang als wäre es durch den Wind verursacht, der sanft in den Hörer wehte, dass er abgenommen hatte.

"Hey", sagte sie und versuchte dabei ihre ganzen Sorgen aus der Stimme zu verbannen. "Tut mir Leid, ich bin spät. Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg, aber ich brauche wahrscheinlich noch eine halbe Stunde." Sie seufzte kaum hörbar. "Wenn du willst, dann geh wieder rein. Du musst nicht draußen auf mich warten."

Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden in denen nichts als eisige Stille aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Handys kam.

"Dann bis gleich."

Sie klappte ihr Handy zu und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss ihres Autos, das sie inzwischen erreicht hatte. Die Tasche schmiss sie kurzerhand auf den Hintersitz und startete dann den Motor. Als sie rückwärts ausparkte, sah sie sich im Rückspiegel kurz selbst und war bestürzt von dem blassen Antlitz, das ihr dort entgegen blickte.

Auch wenn sie viel zu spät war, fuhr sie nicht schnell, sondern hielt sich bedächtig an alle Tempovorgaben und versuchte all ihre Gedanken abzustellen, um sich nur auf den Verkehr konzentrieren zu können.

Ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie genau 32 Minuten gebraucht hatte, als sie schließlich auf den Parkplatz fuhr. Sie sah ihn schon von weitem, wie er verloren und abwesend, das Gewicht fast gänzlich auf seinen Stock verlagert, in der Nähe des Eingangs stand. Sie hielt mit dem Auto direkt vor ihm an und er öffnete die Tür.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Wir hatten einen Notfall."

Er stieg vorsichtig in ihr Auto und musste sein rechtes Bein dabei mit beiden Händen stützen. Dann machte er die Tür zu und das Geräusch hallte noch lange in Cuddys Ohren.

"Du hättest nicht draußen auf mich warten müssen. Warum hast du dich nicht wieder rein in die Lobby gesetzt?"

Er starrte gedankenverloren zu seinem Beifahrerfenster hinaus und zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern.

"Setz dich beim nächsten Mal einfach wieder rein, okay?", befahl sie behutsam und fuhr los, doch er reagierte nicht.

Als Cuddy an die nächste Kreuzung kam, drängte sich ein Auto direkt vor ihr auf die linke Spur und sie musste rasch abbremsen um nicht aufzufahren.

Aufgeschreckt von dem plötzlichen Manöver, schnellte Houses Kopf nach vorne und Cuddy hörte wie er kurz hektisch Luft in seine Lungen pumpte.

Cuddy nahm ihre rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie ihm sanft auf den Oberschenkel. "Schon gut. Alles okay", beruhigte sie ihn.

Sein Körper entspannte sich unter ihrer Hand und sie nahm sie wieder weg. Kaum merklich sah er sie von der Seite an und studierte ihren angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, die rot unterlaufenen Augen und ihre Unterlippe, die leicht zitterte.

Sie bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass er sie beobachtete und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Sorge", log sie und ihr Magen zog sie dabei langsam und schmerzvoll zusammen. "Wie war's heute?", fragte sie ihn interessiert um abzulenken, und sah erneut kurz zu ihm rüber.

Wieder war es nur ein Schulterzucken, das er andeutete.

Jeden Tag hoffte sie auf eine Antwort, die doch nie kam. Er blieb stumm.

* * *


	2. Saphirblau: Treue

**Saphirblau: Treue**

Cuddy faltete angespannt ihre Hände im Schoß zusammen und sah ihren Gegenüber an. "Es sind inzwischen schon zwei Monate", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Dr. Andrews nickte. "Ich habe mir heute Morgen nochmal die CT-Aufnahmen von letzter Woche angesehen. Es gibt keinen offensichtlichen medizinischen Grund. Keine Läsionen in der linken Hemisphäre, keine Blutungen, keine Veränderungen gegenüber dem letzten CT. Außerdem können wir eine globale Aphasie ausschließen, da sein Sprachverständnis anscheinend nicht gestört ist. Haben Sie das Gefühl er versteht alles, was Sie sagen?"

Cuddy nickte. "Ja, er scheint keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben. Er reagiert." Sie seufzte sachte. "Ich meine er reagiert in gewissem Maße, aber er scheint an nichts mehr Gefallen zu finden. Er ist abwesend, zurückgezogen."

"Das ist im Rahmen des Normalen, denke ich", beruhigte Andrews sie. "Aber es deutet eben nur noch zusätzlich darauf hin, dass der Mutismus psychisch bedingt ist. Sein Körper ist in der Lage zu sprechen, aber sein Geist nicht."

Traurigkeit huschte über Cuddys Gesicht. "Warum kann er Schreiben und sich so ausdrücken? Müsste sein Geist das dann nicht auch unterdrücken?"

"Das muss nicht sein. Sein Unterbewusstsein unterdrückt einen Kanal zur Außenwelt, aber das heißt nicht, dass alle blockiert sind. Fängt er von sich aus an, Ihnen etwas aufzuschreiben oder schreibt er nur als Reaktion auf eine Frage von Ihnen?"

Cuddy überlegte kurz. "Er reagiert nur auf mich. Nicht unbedingt nur auf Fragen, auch wenn ich nur so mit ihm rede, wirft er manchmal etwas ein. Aber ja, er fängt nicht selbst an sich mitzuteilen."

"Ein Teil seines Schutzmechanismus in den er sich zurückgezogen hat. Kommt sein altes Ich in diesen Botschaften durch."

Cuddy musste jetzt doch kurz lächeln, als sie an eine Situation letzte Woche dachte. "Ja, definitiv."

Andrews würde von ihrem Lächeln angesteckt. "Gut, dann müssen wir um den Verlust dessen wohl nicht allzu große Sorgen machen."

"Sie sind sich sicher, dass es keinen körperlichen Schaden gibt?", fragte Cuddy noch einmal, um sich zu vergewissern.

Andrews nickte bestätigend. "Das leichte Schädelhirntrauma ist abgeklungen. Ich denke der Grund ist einzig und allein sein psychisches Trauma und die Verarbeitung dessen braucht Zeit. Wie läuft seine Therapie?"

"Schleppend. Ohne Sprache ist es schwer an ihn heranzukommen, sagt Dr. Moreno. Und seine sture Persönlichkeit machen fast alle anderen Therapieversuche unmöglich. Sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen, wie begeistert er davon ist Bilder zu malen und Tonklumpen zu misshandeln." Cuddy musste bei dem Gedanken daran fast selbst lachen. "Das hilft ihm nicht."

"Kümmern nur Sie sich um ihn?"

"Er wohnt vorübergehend bei mir."

"Gut", erwiderte Andrews und holte seinen Terminkalender hervor. "Ich werde ihn mir nächste Woche nochmal ansehen und dann sehen wir weiter. Glauben Sie Mittwoch ist okay?"

"Ja, ich bringe ihn dann einfach mit in die Klinik."

"Oh ja natürlich, Sie müssen ihn fahren", fiel Dr. Andrews ein.

"Ja, kein Problem." Sie stand langsam von ihrem Stuhl auf und wartete bis auch der Neurologe sich erhob. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. "Danke."

Andrews nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie aufrichtig. "Gern geschehen. Überarbeiten Sie sich nicht, Dr. Cuddy. Das Krankenhaus läuft auch, wenn Sie etwas kürzer treten, wohingegen es ganz ohne Sie gar nicht läuft", ermahnte er sie freundlich.

"Ja", erwiderte Cuddy simpel. Insgeheim hasste sie es, dass alle besser zu wissen schienen, was sie machen sollte und was nicht. Keiner war in ihrer Situation. Keiner verstand wie schwer es für sie war an allen Fronten gleichzeitig zu kämpfen.

Gerade als sie gehen wollte, öffnete Andrews doch nochmal seinen Mund. "Was ist –", begann er und ließ den Rest der Frage unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

Cuddy verstand. "Unverändert", sagte sie leise aber mit stabiler Stimme. "Unverändert."

Als sie ihre Haustür öffnete, bemerkte sie als erstes die Stille. Das war ungewöhnlich und ließ ihren Magen unangenehm nach unten sinken. Verstärkt wurde das ungute Gefühl noch durch das Fehlen jeglichen Lichtes.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab, zog die Jacke und Schuhe aus und machte sich dann barfuß auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Sie erwartete fast, House schlafend auf dem Sofa vorzufinden, den Fernseher auf stumm geschaltet, doch dem war nicht so.

Der Bildschirm war dunkel, genauso wie das ganze Zimmer. Die Couch war leer. Sie ging hinüber zum Lichtschalter und sah sich, nachdem sie das Licht eingeschaltet hatte, noch einmal im Zimmer um. Nichts. Sie ging hinüber in die Küche, die ebenfalls verlassen war.

Cuddy suchte den Tisch und die Arbeitsplatten nach Zeichen von House ab, doch es war nicht zu sehen. Weder aufgerissene Fast-Food-Verpackungen, die er einfach hinterlassen hatte, noch Schüsseln gefüllt mit kleinen Mengen an Milch, die von seinen Cornflakes übrig geblieben war. Auch der Schokoladenkuchen, den sie tags zuvor extra gebacken hatte, stand unberührt auf dem Tisch.

Jetzt wurde sie von Panik ergriffen. Normalerweise saß er um diese Zeit vor dem Fernseher und nicht selten hatte er, wenn sie nach Hause kam, in der Küche bereits ein kleines Schlachtfeld hinterlassen. Doch es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass nirgendwo eine Spur von ihm zu sehen war.

Sie verließ die Küche und rannte durchs Wohnzimmer und den kleinen angrenzenden Flur, bis sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer kam, das jetzt seines war, solange er bei ihr wohnte. Ihr Gästezimmer befand sich im ersten Stockwerk und House konnte die Stufen nicht steigen, weshalb sie ihn bis auf weiteres hier einquartiert hatte.

Die Tür war geschlossen, doch sie verschwendete keine Zeit damit zu klopfen und stürmte in das Zimmer. Drinnen war es genauso dunkel wie überall in der Wohnung. Sie konnte seine Umrisse unter der Bettdecke auf der rechten Seite des Betts ausmachen, doch ohne Licht konnte sie keine Bewegung erkennen.

Zitternd suchten ihre Finger nach dem Lichtschalter. Als es hell wurde, lag er immer noch unverändert auf der Seite und rührte sich nicht. Alarmiert lief sie zu ihm und legte als erstes zwei Finger an seinen Hals, um den Puls zu überprüfen. Zu Cuddys Erleichterung, war seine Haut warm und der Puls schwach, aber stabil.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, als er ihre Berührung bemerkte und sah sie müde an. Das Blau seiner Pupillen war fahl und leuchtete nicht so intensiv wie sonst, aber es war noch da. Ganz tief darin schimmerte noch etwas, das ihr Hoffnung gab.

Sie atmete befreit auf und kniete sich neben das Bett, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. "Gott sei Dank, ich dachte…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Seine Augen fielen wieder zu und auch er schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

Cuddys Blick musterte sein Gesicht, von den Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, bis zu den farblosen Lippen. Sie schob die Bettdecke etwas zur Seite. "Was ist passiert? Du bist schweißgebadet."

Seine Pyjamahosen und das weiße T-Shirt klebten an seinem Körper und auch die Bettdecke fühlte sich feucht an in Cuddys Händen. Langsam brachte sie ihre linke Hand zu seinem rechten Oberschenkel um zu sehen, ob er besonders empfindlich reagierte und es ihm deshalb so schlecht ging.

Er ließ sie gewähren und zuckte nur leicht zusammen, als ihre Finger den Rand der Narbe berührten.

Cuddy schlussfolgerte, dass seine Schmerzen nicht schlimmer waren als sonst, und dass sie nicht der Grund für seinen Zustand waren. Sie stand wieder auf und lief schnellen Schrittes ins Bad, wo sie einen der sauberen Zahnputzbecher mit Wasser füllte und zwei Handtücher vom Stapel nahm.

Zurück an seinem Bett, stützte sie seinen Kopf im Nacken ab, sodass er ein paar kleine Schlucke trinken konnte. Während sein Kopf wieder zurück ins Kissen sank, wischte sie mit dem Handtuch den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und rubbelte dann auch seine Arme ab.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie noch einmal und reichte ihm diesmal den Notizblock und den Stift vom Tisch neben dem Bett.

Er umklammerte den Stift mit unsteten Fingern und schrieb das Wort _'Panikattacke'_ in krakeligen Buchstaben auf den obersten Zettel.

"Okay", sagte sie. "Wann ist das passiert?"

Er zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern und ergänzte _'Kein Zeitgefühl'_ auf dem Stück Papier.

"Wir sollten dich erst mal abduschen und dir was Neues anziehen." Sie wartete nicht erst bis er protestieren konnte und legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Schultern, damit er sich aufrichten konnte.

"Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?", fragte sie während sie ihm auf die Beine half. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er sie in Notfällen anrufen würde und sie beim Anblick seiner Nummer auf dem Display sofort nach Hause kommen würde. Das Handy lag in Reichweite auf dem Nachttisch.

Ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen, begleitete sie ihn ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte einen Arm hinter seinem Rücken und hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand am Bauch in Position damit er nicht umfiel.

Er stützte sich heftig auf sie, den linken Arm um ihre Schultern gewunden.

Im Bad angekommen, ließ sie ihn auf dem Rand der Badewanne Platz nehmen und drehte dann den Wasserhahn auf, um ein wenig lauwarmes Wasser einzulassen. Sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu und ohne seine Einwilligung abzuwarten, zog sie ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in den Wäschekorb in der Ecke.

"Steh auf", sagte sie und mit ihrer Hilfe tat er es auch.

Er verdrehte die Augen, als sie ohne weiteres seine Pyjamahose nach unten zog und ihn nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet, entblößt stehen ließ. Als sie schließlich mit den Fingern unter den Rand seiner Unterhose fuhr, schnellten seine Hände nach oben und stoppten sie. Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", verteidigte sie ihr Vorhaben.

Er rührte sich nicht, seine Hände immer noch auf ihren, und sah sie mit einem Blick an der sagte, _"Das hättest du wohl gerne"_, und der Cuddy fast schon an früher erinnerte.

"Okay, okay." Sie drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. "Du solltest vielleicht jede Menge Badezusatz rein schütten, damit ich durch den Schaum auch ja nichts sehe", warf sie ironisch ein.

Als sie hörte, wie das Wasser hinter ihrem Rücken plätscherte, nahm sie an, dass er fertig war und drehte sich langsam wieder um. Was sie als erstes sah, waren seine hellblauen Boxer Shorts, die sie durch das Wasser hindurch erkennen konnte. Ihr nächster Blick fiel auf sein betont unschuldiges Gesicht. "Ich dachte, du ziehst sie aus", rief sie ein bisschen empört.

Sie hätte schwören können sein Blick in diesem Moment sagte _"Perversling"_ und sie konnte in ihrem Kopf hören, wie es geklungen hätte, wenn er es ausgesprochen hätte. Es war genug um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. "Und ich dachte immer, du könntest es gar nicht erwarten, dich in meinem Haus deiner Unterhose zu entledigen. Das Leben ist enttäuschend."

Sie half ihm dabei seinen verschwitzten Körper abzuduschen und holte dann frische Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank in ihrem Schlafzimmer, das jetzt seines war. Dann hievten sie ihn mit vereinten Kräften aus der Badewanne.

Es war wieder etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und Cuddy fühlte sich sicher genug ihn ein paar Minuten allein zu lassen in denen er sich abtrocknen und anziehen konnte, während sie sein Bett neu überzog.

Sie war noch nicht ganz fertig, als er schon von alleine wieder ins Schlafzimmer gehumpelt kam und sie beobachtete.

"Hast du heute überhaupt irgendwas gegessen?", fragte sie, während sie das Kopfkissen überzog.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ich mach dir was. Avocado-Sandwich?"

Er sah sie leicht entsetzt an.

"Komm schon, es schmeckt besser als es vielleicht klingt. Und ist besser verdaulich, als irgendeine deiner Pizzas." Sie schüttelte das Kissen auf und ging dann zur Tür, wo er immer noch stand. "Zurück ins Bett", befahl sie ihm energisch. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Als sie zehn Minuten später mit den Sandwiches und einem neuen Glas Wasser zurück kam, lag er tatsächlich brav im Bett und döste vor sich hin. Er schlug die Augen auf, als er sie kommen hörte und setzte sich auf.

Sie reichte ihm einen Teller, den er misstrauisch von allen Seiten begutachtete.

Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und biss in ihr eigenes Sandwich, während sie sich auf seiner Bettdecke niederließ.

Er wagte einen Versuch und biss auch von seinem argwöhnisch ab.

Cuddy beobachtete ihn. "In manchen Situationen ist es vielleicht besser, dass du nichts mehr sagen kannst."

Er kaute und biss ein zweites Mal ab.

"Okay?", fragte sie.

Er nickte und trank einen Schluck Wasser dazu.

"Dann können wir ja morgen die Gemüsebratlinge ausprobieren", sagte Cuddy amüsiert und erntete einen angewiderten Blick von ihm.

Sie aßen den Rest ihrer Sandwiches in Stille. Stille, die sie beide inzwischen gewohnt waren und die trotzdem immer noch furchtbar unangebracht schien, wo es doch so viel gab, worüber sie reden müssten. So viel worüber sie nur gemeinsam hinweg kommen konnten.

Als er fertig war, nahm Cuddy ihm seinen Teller ab und schaffte ihn zusammen mit ihrem in die Küche. Sie kam wieder zurück in Schlafzimmer und House saß immer noch aufgerichtet im Bett.

"Brauchst du noch was?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Wenn was sein sollte, dann ruf an." Sie deutete auf sein Handy auf dem Tisch. "Ich lasse die Tür offen."

Sie lächelte kurz und drehte sich bereits zum Gehen um, als er sie plötzlich am Arm packte.

Sie sah verwundert darauf hinunter wie seine Finger ihren Arm umklammerten. Einen Moment lang ließ er seine Hand dort verweilen, bevor er den kleinen Notizblock und den danebenliegenden Stift wieder vom Nachttischschrank nahm und begann etwas zu schreiben.

Als er fertig war, zeigte er Cuddy den Zettel. _'Bleib hier'_, war alles was darauf stand.

Cuddy schluckte schwer, als sie sein Bitte sah. Es war ganz und gar nichts, das sie von ihm erwartet hätte. Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

Er erkannte die Verwirrung und Zurückhaltung in ihrem Gesicht und kritzelte etwas unter die letzte Botschaft.

"Kein Sex", las Cuddy laut vor und musste lachen. Es war nicht alles verloren, dachte sie, als sie sein Grinsen dazu sah.


	3. Purpurviolett: Einsamkeit

**Purpurviolett: Einsamkeit**

Sie wachte auf, als seine Hand sachte ihren Arm berührte. Müde Augen, die in die Finsternis starrten. Ein paar Sekunden lang gewöhnte sie sich an die Dunkelheit, seine Finger blieben wo sie waren, warm und irgendwie tröstend.

Cuddy bewegte ihren Kopf vorsichtig nach rechts, um einen Blick auf den Wecker zu werfen. Fast fünf Uhr morgens. Sie fühlte sich gerädert, auch weil sie Stunden gebraucht hatte um endlich neben House einzuschlafen.

Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Im schummrigen Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, konnte sie seine Umrisse erkennen. Er lag auf der Seite, den rechten Arm unter seinem Kopf vergraben, den linken irgendwo auf ihrem abgelegt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung tief und regelmäßig. Er schlief.

Sie lächelte in die Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen beiden hinein. So friedvoll hatte sie ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Nicht einmal sonst, wenn er abends auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, waren seine Gesichtszüge so entspannt wie jetzt.

Gebannt von dem Moment der Leichtigkeit, drehte sich Cuddy behutsam auf die Seite, bis sie ihm schließlich direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sachte legte sie ihre Hand auf seine.

Er gab einen kleinen Seufzer von sich. Mehr als sie von ihm seit Wochen gehört hatte.

Ihr Daumen begann kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut zu malen.

Ein weiterer Seufzer folgte und Cuddy konnte erkennen, wie er langsam seine Augen aufschlug. Er sah sie an.

"Hey", sagte Cuddy kaum hörbar.

Er starrte sie weiterhin einfach nur durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an.

Ihr Daumen strich in einer sanften Bewegung wieder über seine Hand.

Sein Kopf bewegte sich leicht und sein Blick wanderte auf die Stelle des Bettes, wo ihre Hand auf seiner lag. In einer zögernden Bewegung zog er seine weg und ließ Cuddys Hand auf ihrem eigenen Arm zurück. Er sah ihr nicht noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Keiner von ihnen schlief wieder ein, bis der Wecker um sieben Uhr endlich klingelte. Die Zeit schien wie eine Ewigkeit, die Stille unerträglich laut. Jeder kämpft für sich allein.

Wie fast jeden Tag holte Cuddy ihn nach ihrem Feierabend ab. Nur wenn sie Termine am Abend hatte, rief sie ihm ein Taxi, dass ihn nach Hause brachte, wo er dann auf sie wartete.

Heute hatte sie besonders früh alles stehen und liegen gelassen, was es noch zu tun gab, damit sie ihn rechtzeitig zu seiner Therapie bringen konnte. Ihr graute jetzt schon vor seiner schlechten Laune, die er deshalb haben würde. Auch ohne Worte war er Meister darin seine genervte Stimmung zu zeigen und an den Leuten um sich herum auszulassen.

Wie immer stand er bereits draußen auf dem Parkplatz und beobachtete die Menschen, die ein und aus gingen. Sie hielt vor ihm und er öffnete die Tür. Eine gewohnte Routine.

Cuddy konnte an der Art und Weise wie er ins Auto stieg und sich hinsetzte inzwischen erkennen, wie es ihm ging. Ob die Schmerzen besonders schlimm waren, oder die emotionale Abschottung besonders groß.

Heute würdigte er sie keines Blickes.

Doch diesmal war sich Cuddy nicht sicher, ob die letzte Nacht nicht vielleicht etwas mit seiner Laune zu tun hatte. Als sie zu ihm hinüber sah, fing sie langsam an zu glauben, dass es ein Fehler war in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Im Glauben er suche vielleicht körperliche Nähe, um seine Schmerzen zu lindern, sein Leid zu teilen, hatte sie zugestimmt, doch dann schien es plötzlich so, als sei ihm genau diese Nähe unangenehm.

Sie bemühte sich gar nicht erst Small Talk zu halten, denn es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn. Sie würde reden, er würde nur dasitzen. Die wenigen Verbindungen, die sie ohne Sprache hatten, komplett gekappt.

Sie bog wenig später auf den Parkplatz des Therapiezentrums in Princeton ein und er öffnete die Tür schon bevor das Auto überhaupt zum Stehen kam.

"Du hast genau eine Stunde, um sie zu ärgern. Dann bin ich wieder hier", rief Cuddy ihm neckisch hinterher, als er aus dem Auto kletterte.

Zumindest darauf bekam sie eine stille Antwort in Form eines genervten Blickes, bevor er die Autotür laut zuschlug und schwerfällig davon humpelte.

Cuddy sah ihm hinterher, studierte jede Einzelheit seines Ganges, wie sonst nur er es bei anderen Menschen tat, aber sie hatte inzwischen gut von ihm gelernt. Erst als er in dem Gebäude verschwunden war, fuhr sie wieder los.

Zu Hause angekommen, überlegte sie die Stunde zu nutzen, um ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und die Verspannungen in ihrem Körper zu lockern. Sie erinnerte sich an den Aromabadezusatz, den sie zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, und der ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich gut tun würde.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln der Vorfreude ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, welches nun House's war und letzte Nacht ihr gemeinsames, und öffnete die unterste Schublade des Nachttischschränkchens, in dem sie die kleine Badekugel vermutete.

Sie ließ ihre Finger durch die Schublade wandern, doch außer ein paar vergessenen Büchern und Unterlagen, fand sie nichts. Das nächste Fach offenbarte ein paar Strümpfe und Strumpfhosen, sowie ein kleines Nähset, von dem sie nicht mehr wusste, wann sie es zuletzt verwendet hatte. Für solche Sachen gab es in ihrem Leben keine Zeit. Doch wieder fand sie nicht das, was sie suchte.

Die oberste Schublade klemmte etwas, als sie sie öffnen wollte. Mit einem leichten Ruck zog sie das Fach nach vorne und alles, was sie sah waren Zettel. Jede Menge Zettel. Sie nahm einen der obersten heraus und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Es war ein Notenblatt, vorgedruckte Linien auf weißem Papier, vollgekritzelt mit Noten von oben bis unten. Sie nahm ein paar weitere Zettel aus dem Fach und ließ sie durch ihre Hände gleiten. Auf einigen konnte sie seine Handschrift erkennen, in der er kleine Notizen hinterlassen hatte.

Sie war auf eigenartige Weise erstaunt und gerührt. Seine Liebe zur Musik war kein Geheimnis, doch sie wusste nicht, dass er seine Ideen hier aufschrieb und dann in eine Schublade stopfte. Sogar das tat er wie alles, in Stille.

Cuddy nahm ein paar weitere Notenblätter heraus und suchte immer noch nach dem Badezusatz. Irgendwo hier musste er sein, doch nach ein paar Sekunden war es etwas anderes, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, und sie für ein paar Momente buchstäblich erstarren ließ. Sie schob das Papier schließlich ganz zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam eine volle Flasche, gekennzeichnet auf dem Etikett als Morphin.

Schwer atmend, nahm sie die Flasche aus der Schublade. Daneben kam eine noch steril verpackte Spritze und Kanüle zum Vorschein und Cuddy schloss die Augen. Verdammt.

Nur langsam schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf, doch die Realität sah immer noch genauso trostlos aus. Etwas Buntes ragte unter der Spritze und weiteren Notenblättern hervor. Cuddy ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig danach graben und zog eine Postkarte heraus. Es war eine kitschige Aufnahme eines Veilchens umgeben von grüner Wiese, die auf der Vorderseite zu sehen war.

Nur zögerlich drehte sie die Karte um und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug dabei. Auf der Rückseite standen vier simple Worte: _'Es tut mir Leid.'_

Die kalte Morphinflasche glitt ihr aus der Hand und wurde fast schon sanft aufgefangen von dem Teppich unter ihren Füßen. Dem Teppich, den man ihr förmlich unter den Füßen wegzureißen schien.

Sie versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Der erste, der ihr kam, war dass sie das Morphin aus dem Weg räumen musste. Sie lief ins Bad, ihr eigentliches Vorhaben inzwischen ganz vergessen, und klappte den Toilettendeckel nach oben. Ein kurzer Übelkeitsschwall überkam sie, aber sie konnte ihn kontrollieren.

Den Schaubverschluss der Flasche gelöst, schüttete sie den Impfstoff in die Toilette und spülte nach. Die Spritze und die Kanüle verstaute sie tief zwischen ihren Klamotten im Gästezimmer im ersten Stock. Als sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, war es aber jener Gegenstand, der ihr am meisten Sorgen bereitete, der noch übrig blieb.

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über die gleichmäßigen Ränder der Postkarte. Vier Worte, die sie nicht hören wollte und die hier doch schwarz auf weiß standen. Nach ein paar Minuten der Leere, nahm Cuddy den Stift vom Nachttisch, mit dem House sich sonst mitteilte, und teilte sich diesmal selbst mit.

Zusammen mit den ganzen Notenpapieren, ließ sie die Postkarte wieder in die Schublade gleiten und schloss sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug. Minutenlang starrte sie durch das Fenster, hinaus in die langsam herankriechende Dunkelheit, die in ihrem Herzen schon längst angekommen war.

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr schließlich, dass es an der Zeit war, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen. Immer noch irgendwie benommen, verließ sie das Haus und stieg in ihr Auto. Es war ein schwieriger Weg. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Was nur tun? Sie hatte keine Antworten.

Sie bog wieder auf den Parkplatz ein, der inzwischen von Straßenlaternen beleuchtet wurde. Von weitem konnte sie ihn sehen. Ein gewohntes Bild, dass sich inzwischen in ihr Hirn gebrannt hatte.

Wie immer fuhr sie langsam vor und blieb dann genau vor ihm stehen. Doch ganz und gar nicht wie immer drückte sie die Türverriegelung nach unten, als er seine Hand an den Türgriff legte. Sie hörte, wie er vergeblich daran zog.

Kräftesammelnd, schloss sie die Augen, atmete tief ein und entriegelte dann nur ihre Tür manuell, um auszusteigen. Sie lief um die Motorhaube des Autos herum, direkt auf ihn zu. Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

Und alles was sie dann tat, war ihn zu umarmen.

Sein Körper spannte sich unter ihrer Berührung an und blieb steif und starr dort wo er war. Doch sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, ihr Gesicht irgendwo in seiner Jacke vergraben und drückte so fest, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. Und irgendwie ging es das auch.

Seine Arme hingen unbeweglich an seinem Körper hinunter. Er rührte sich kein bisschen und sah sich verstört in der Gegen um, während sie ihm umklammerte.

"Okay", hauchte sie nach Sekunden, die ihm wie Stunden erschienen und löste sich von ihm. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, ging sie zurück zur Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Dann entriegelte sie auch seine Tür und er nahm zögernd Platz.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, fuhr sie nach Hause. Sie konnte fast hören, wie er in seinem Kopf nach einer Antwort suchte, ganz so wie er es immer tat. Jedes Verhalten musste eine Erklärung haben, auch ihres.

Cuddy schloss die Haustür auf und verschwand in der Küche. Ihr Hals fühlte sich unendlich trocken an. Sie hörte wie er inzwischen seine Jacke ablegte und dann ins Schlafzimmer ging. Sein Stock verriet ihn, Cuddy folgte ihm.

Wortlos blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er hatte das Puzzle schneller gelöst, als sie gedacht hätte und wühlte aufgeregt in der obersten Schublade des Nachttisches herum. Letztendlich war es nur die Postkarte, die er herausnahm und auf der sein Blick verweilte.

"Mir auch", wiederholte Cuddy leise ihre Botschaft.

Er drehte sich um, als er ihre Stimme vernahm, und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und unendlicher Traurigkeit an.

"Ich muss nochmal weg", sagte sie verhalten und nahm den letzten Schluck ihres Wassers.

Wenn er es wirklich wollte, dann würde er es auch schaffen, ganz egal wie sehr sie aufpasste. Und so verließ sie noch einmal das Haus, hinaus in die inzwischen kalte Abendluft.

"Ich habe eine Ampulle Morphin und eine Abschiedsnachricht bei ihm gefunden", wisperte sie mit einer kleinen Träne im Auge, die er nicht sehen konnte. "Er wird sich umbringen und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Was sollen wir nur machen, Wilson?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Sie konnte die Besorgnis auch in seinem Gesicht sehen, sie fühlen. Sie wünschte, er würde sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen.


	4. Himbeerrot: Liebe

**Himbeerrot: Liebe**

Wieder zehrte ein langer, anstrengender Arbeitstag an ihren Nerven und ihre Sorgen um House machten alles nur noch schlimmer. Cuddy fühlte sich so schwach und hilflos, wie noch nie in ihrem sonst doch immer so kontrollieren Leben. Ihre Konzentration hatte sich schon vor Stunden aus dem Staub gemacht. Doch wenigstens war es Freitag und morgen ihr freier Tag.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Sie schüttelte sich kurz um aus ihrem Tagtraum zu erwachen und sah Dr. Davies gegenüber mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Ja?"

"Wir fragen uns, was mit Dr. House passiert", wiederholte Davies sein Anliegen.

Cuddy räusperte sich und richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl wieder etwas auf. "Was soll mit ihm passieren?", fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Davies sah sich unsicher um, erntete aber bestätigende Blicke seiner Kollegen. "Nun ja, seine Beurlaubung dauert jetzt schon zwei Monate. Wenn sich keine Besserung einstellt, dann sollten wir vielleicht Konsequenzen ziehen."

Cuddy lachte ein ungläubiges Lachen. "Konsequenzen? Ich glaube ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz."

Davies beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorn und platzierte seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach unten auf dem Tisch. "Wenn er nicht mehr als Arzt arbeiten kann, dann können wir ihn hier auch nicht mehr als Mitarbeiter halten", erläuterte er scharfzüngig.

Selbstsicher erwiderte sie seine Geste und beugte sich ebenfalls nach vorn. "Es ist Ihnen vielleicht entgangen", begann sie nicht weniger scharfzüngig, "aber Dr. House hat ein Trauma erlitten, in dessen Folge er eine schwierige Zeit durchmacht. Die ungeschriebenen Regeln dieses Krankenhauses, solange ich es betreibe, besagen, dass wir ihm als Kollegen in dieser schwierigen Zeit beistehen, bis er wieder hier arbeiten kann. Und diese Regeln gelten für alle." Sie sah sich in der Runde der Ärzte um. Einige schauten betreten nach unten.

"Glauben Sie nicht, Sie sind ein wenig befangen, wenn es um dieses Thema geht?", bohrte Davies bösartig nach.

"Ich bin so befangen, wie ich es sein muss." Sie stand auf. "Und damit hätte sich das Thema erledigt. Stellen Sie einen Antrag, wenn es Ihnen nicht passt. War das der letzte Punkt für heute?", fragte sie ihre Sekretärin, die eifrig nickte. "Dann sehe ich Sie alle bei der nächsten Aufsichtsratssitzung."

Sie schloss die Mappe vor sich energisch und marschierte unter den verblüfften Blicken der anderen als erstes aus dem Raum. Etwas, das Dr. Lisa Cuddy sonst nie tat, doch heute fühlte es sich genau richtig an.

Schnurstracks ging sie hinaus in die Tiefgarage zu ihrem Auto und fuhr davon. Sie musste endlich wegkommen von diesem Krankenhaus und dem ganzen Wahnsinn darin. Und auch wenn es zu Hause potentiell noch schlimmer werden könnte mit House, so gab ihr der Gedanke an ihn doch etwas eigenartig Tröstliches.

Als sie die Haustür langsam aufschloss, erwartete sie irgendwie schon das Schlimmste. House, ausgebreitet mitten im Wohnzimmer, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, eine leere Spritze neben ihm.

Doch stattdessen betrat die ein warm erleuchtetes Haus, dessen angenehme Ruhe ihre Nerven etwas beruhigen konnte. Cuddy schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog und die Jacke ablegte.

Ihr Blick verfehlte ihn im Wohnzimmer zuerst, denn er saß nicht wie erwartet auf der Couch, sondern an dem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke, umgeben von unzähligen Zetteln.

"Hey", sagte sie sanft.

Er sah sie für einen Moment lang fast wie gebannt an, während er mit einem Bleistift auf das Papier vor sich trommelte, und senkte seinen Blick dann wieder auf das Blatt, auf dem er eifrig etwas notierte.

Cuddy sah nicht, was es war. Sie lief hinüber in die Küche und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihm der Appetit auf Fast Food nicht vergangen war, wie die leere Pizza-Verpackung verriet. Sie holte einen Topf mit Thai Curry aus dem Kühlschrank, das sie ein paar Tage zuvor bereits gekocht hatte, und wärmte es wieder auf.

Als es fertig war, ging sie mir ihrem Teller zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf dem Sofa nieder. "Stört es dich, wenn ich den Fernseher anmache?", fragte sie House.

Ohne von seinem Blatt aufzusehen, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

"Okay", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Irgendeine schlechte südamerikanische Telenovela brachte sie auf ein paar andere Gedanken, aber Cuddy konnte sich nicht helfen und warf House immer und immer wieder einen verstohlenen Kontrollblick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

Er schien sie völlig zu ignorieren.

Cuddy konnte spüren, wie sich stechende Kopfschmerzen irgendwo hinter ihren Schläfen bildeten und stellte ihren nur halbleeren Teller auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich in die weichen Sofakissen zurück, um die Schmerzen jetzt nicht noch schlimmer werden zu lassen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie eingeschlafen.

Ein sanftes Rütteln an ihrer rechten Schulter weckte sie wieder. Einen Moment lang sah sie sich verwirrt um und fand House neben sich, der sie kritisch beäugte.

Cuddy richtete sich wieder etwas auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Augen. "Eingeschlafen", erklärte sie das Offensichtliche und sah schläfrig wieder zu House hinüber.

Er reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier und stand dann gleich wieder auf.

Während sie hörte, wie er den Raum verließ, sah sie auf das Blatt herab und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie da erblickte. Es war eines seiner vollgekritzelten Notenblätter, genau wie die, die sie in seiner Schublade gefunden hatte. Cuddys Augen überflogen die ganze Seite flüchtig, bis ihr Blick an einem kleinen Kommentar rechts oben haften blieb: _'Für dich.'_

Plötzlich wieder etwas wacher, rieb sie sich noch einmal die Augen und stand auf. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wohin er gegangen war, lief aber instinktiv als erstes in Schlafzimmer. Die Tür stand offen und er war gerade dabei die Blätter, die er gerade noch im Wohnzimmer hatte, wieder in die Schublade zu stopfen.

Cuddy klopfte sanft an die offene Tür. "Danke", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das aufrichtiger nicht hätte sein können.

House schloss die Schublade, drehte sich um und nickte kurz.

"Aber", begann Cuddy vorsichtig, "ich kann leider nicht viel damit anfangen." Sie sah auf das Blatt in ihren Händen hinab. "Es sind nur Noten, aber ich kann die Melodie nicht hören." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich gerade so verlegen fühlte.

House strich sich mit einem Finger über die Augenbraue.

"Kannst du es mir vorspielen?"

Sein Schulterzucken deutete ihr an, dass er es machen würde. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden und nahm ihr im Vorbeigehen den Zettel aus der Hand. Dann ging er weiter zur Garderobe im Flur, wo er seine Jacke überzog und in der Tasche nach seinem Schlüssel suchte, den er dort auch fand.

Cuddy folgte ihm und sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, doch sie sagte nichts und zog sich ihre Jacke ebenfalls wieder über. Mit dem Autoschlüssel in ihrer und dem Notenblatt in seiner Hand verließen die beiden das Haus und stiegen ins Auto.

Ohne ihn überhaupt nach dem Ziel zu fragen, steuerte sie seine Wohnung an. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie schließlich dort ankamen.

House öffnete die Tür des Apartments. Stickige, trockene Luft kam den beiden entgegen, als sie eintraten. Alles wirkte irgendwie kalt und trostlos, nachdem House das Licht eingeschalten hatte. Leblos, verlassen, einsam.

Er humpelte als erstes hinüber zum Liegesessel neben dem Fernseher und trug die Stehlampe von dort zum Klavier. Das Kabel war gerade lang genug und House schaltete die Lampe ein. Dann deutete er Cuddy, die immer noch in der Nähe der Tür stand, an das Deckenlicht wieder auszuschalten.

Sie befolgte seinen Befehl und sah zu, wie er in dem gedämpften Licht hinter dem Piano Platz nahm. Das Notenblatt, das er bis jetzt immer noch in den Händen hielt, positionierte er auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Ständer. Leise fing er an ein paar Töne zu spielen.

Cuddy beobachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur und begab sich dann langsam zu ihm hinüber. Von oben sah sie auf seine Finger hinab, die sich grazil über die Tasten bewegten und sie fast schon zärtlich berührten.

Ohne mit dem Spielen aufzuhören, rutschte er auf der Bank ein Stück weiter nach rechts und machte so Platz für Cuddy, die sich schließlich hinsetzte und immer noch gebannt auf seine Finger starrte.

Als er plötzlich aufhörte zu spielen, sah sie ihn überrascht an. "War das das Lied?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Notenblatt.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wackelte mit den Fingern in der Luft.

"Aufwärmen, ich verstehe."

Seine Finger glitten wieder hinab auf die Tasten und fanden wie von selbst die Positionen, an die sie gehörten. Sein Blick fiel auf das Notenblatt und er fing an zu spielen.

Cuddy hielt ihren Atem für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor sie sich wieder traute, vorsichtig Luft in ihre Lungen zu lassen. Die Melodie, die seine Finger erzeugten, war in diesem Moment die berührendste, die sie je gehört hatte. Sie vereinte alles in sich—Trauer, Sorge, Einsamkeit, Verlassenheit, Hoffnung und Liebe. Es schien als wäre es genau diese Melodie, die das Vakuum in das sie ihre Gefühle in den letzten Wochen gepackt hatte, wieder öffnen konnte. Und jetzt strömten sie ungehindert heraus.

Überwältig von den Gefühlen, die zum Vorschein kamen, stand Cuddy von der Bank auf und lief hinüber zum Fenster, ihren Rücken House zugedreht.

Er hörte schlagartig auf zu spielen und sah ihr verstört hinterher.

Heiße, stille Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, keinen Schluchzer, kein Wimmern. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie eine Träne von ihrer Nasenspitze auf den Fußboden tropfte. Dann verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die bewegungslos an jener Stelle liegen blieb. Sie senkte ihren Kopf nach unten und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen, die unkontrollierten, lautlosen Schluchzer immer heftiger werdend.

Er gab ihrer Schulter einen kleinen Ruck und zwang sie somit sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Sie wagte es nicht ihre Hände wegzunehmen und ihm ihr Gesicht zu zeigen.

House umfasste ihre Handgelenke und zog leicht daran, doch sie kämpfte gegen ihn an. Er gab auf, weil er ihr nicht weh tun wollte. Nicht noch mehr. Resignierend stand er vor ihr und wusste nicht, was er tun könnte, tun sollte.

Nach ein paar unbehaglichen Sekunden, nahm Cuddy ihre Hände weg und entblößte rot umrandete Augen, die ihn verzweifelt und fast wütend ansahen. Sie stieß mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust, sodass er ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten weichen musste, doch er hielt ihre Hände wieder fest und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Weißt du, wie verdammt oft ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du einfach mal nur die Klappe hältst?", fragte sie atemlos. "Und jetzt? Jetzt ist es das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen kann." Sie sah zu Boden und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. "Ich wünschte wir könnten über all das reden."

Er sah für ein paar Momente auf den gleichen Punkt hinab, auf den sie starrte. Seine Hände ließen ihre Handgelenke langsam wieder los und wanderten dann zu ihrem Gesicht, dass er umfasste. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Kopf nach oben, bis sie ihm schmerzlich in die Augen sah, und brachte sein Gesicht hinab zu ihrem.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, aber es geschah nicht viel. Es war eine tröstende Geste, die Cuddy verstand und zuließ, während ihre Schluchzer verebbten. Ihre Lippen trennten sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. Ein simpler Kuss, der in diesem Moment alles sagte, lauter sprach als jedes Wort.

House humpelte wieder zurück zum Klavier, nahm seinen Stock und das Notenblatt an sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen, streckte er seine Hand aus und wartete, bis sie bei ihm war und die Hand zögerlich nahm. Zusammen verließen sie das Apartment und fuhren wieder zurück. Cuddys Tränen konnten langsam trocknen.

Bevor er in ihrem Haus als erstes in die Küche ging, deutete er ihr an ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und dort auf ihn zu warten.

Fast schon verlegen saß sie am Fußende des Bettes, als er wieder zurück kam, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Sie deutete ihm mit der linken Hand an, mit der sie sanft auf die Bettdecke klopfte, sich neben sie zu setzen.

Er lehnte seinen Stock gegen die Wand neben der Tür und schloss diese dann hinter sich. Die Hand am Lichtschalter und den Kopf zur Deckenlampe gerichtet, betätigte er verschiedene Schalter, bis das Licht über ihnen schließlich erlosch und nur noch die linke Nachttischlampe das Zimmer erhellte. Das Licht war zart, so wie die Bande zwischen ihnen, die sich in den letzten zwei Monaten gebildet hatte.

House kam auf sie zu, das dezente Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen, das sie einfach erwidern musste, und ging an ihr vorbei. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Gang ohne Stock weniger schwerfällig war als sonst. Auf dem Nachtisch rechts neben dem Bett stellte er sein Glas ab und öffnete dann die oberste Schublade.

Cuddy hörte ihn zwischen dem Papier kramen, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Stattdessen hatte sein Stock an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine eigenartige Magie für sie entwickelt.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich neben sie. Er reichte ihr die Postkarte mit dem Veilchen, die sie zögernd nahm. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Sie wusste nicht was sie damit sollte.

Er drehte die Karte in ihren Händen um, sodass die beiden Botschaften auf der Rückseite wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Cuddys Blick blieb einen Moment daran haften, die Gefühle von gestern plötzlich wieder so nah und bedrohlich, und sah dann verwirrt zu House auf.

Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Satz. _Es tut mir Leid._

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, bevor sie mit ihrem Finger auf den Satz darunter deutete. _Mir auch._

House nickte und lächelte dabei wieder. Er nahm ihr die Postkarte aus den Händen und ließ sie durch seine Finger auf den Fußboden gleiten. Cuddy sah ihr hinterher und fühlte sich mit dieser Geste plötzlich so viel besser. Erleichtert, befreit, bestärkt.

Er rückte etwas näher an sie heran und gab ihr einen Kuss, die Lippen dabei diesmal leicht geöffnet. Sie erwiderte ihn, indem sie ihre Lippen auch leicht öffnete und wartete bis er seine Zunge gefühlvoll in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Seine Bartstoppeln hinterließen ein prickelndes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut.

Sanft drückte er sie nach hinten, bis sie auf dem Bett lag und beugte sich über sie. Seine Lippen verließen ihre dabei für keine Millisekunde. Es war nicht die Leidenschaft, die sonst immer zwischen ihnen lag, die das Tempo heute bestimmte. Vielmehr war es ein tiefes Verständnis für einander, das alles vorgab und es natürlich anfühlen ließ.

Bedächtig zog er ihre Bluse aus und grinste ihr kurz entgegen beim Anblick des roten BHs, der zum Vorschein kam. Cuddy half ihm dabei den Verschluss ihres Rockes zu öffnen. House streifte ihn ab und ließ ihn nonchalant vom Bett fallen.

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, brachte für Cuddy unangenehm viel Raum zwischen sie, sodass sie seine Nähe sofort vermisste. Sie richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf, stütze sich auf ihren Händen ab und beobachtete ihn von hinten, wie er zuerst sein Hemd aufknöpfte, es auszog und danach seine Hose langsam abstreifte. Sie konnte von ihrer Position sehen, wie akribisch er es vermied dabei seine Narbe auch nur zu berühren.

Sie rutschte etwas weiter nach hinten und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Das Gefühl des weichen Stoffes auf ihrer Haut ließ sie kurz erschaudern. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Sie zog die Decke bis zu ihren Schultern und wartete auf ihn. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde, doch ein Gefühl der Erwartung durchfuhr Körper.

House humpelte zu seiner Seite des Bettes und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke neben Cuddy. Seine leicht feuchte Hand wanderte zu ihrer Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Seine Lippen fanden wieder zurück zu ihren.

Mit warmen Händen fuhr Cuddy unter sein T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Sie musste leise lachen beim Anblick seiner zerzausten Haare, die diese Aktion hinterlassen hatte. Mit gespielter Entrüstung strich er sie wieder glatt und erstickte ihr Lachen mit einem Kuss, während seine Hände zu ihrem BH-Verschluss fuhren. Langsam öffnete er ihn und streifte ihn über ihre Schultern.

Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Er formte ein stummes "Willst du aufhören?" mit seinen Lippen, das sie im gedämpften Licht gerade so erkennen konnte, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ihre Hände fuhren indessen in den Bund seiner Boxershorts, wo sie einen Moment inne hielt. Er sah sie fragend an.

"Was, heute kein Protest?", neckte sie.

House kniff ein Auge zu, tat so als müsse er kurz überlegen und antwortete dann mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er hob seine Hüfte leicht an, damit sie ihm die Unterhose ausziehen konnte. Mit einer ganz ähnlichen Bewegung zog er ihr ihren Slip aus und ließ seine Hand dann auf ihrem Hintern ruhen, den anderen Arm unter ihrem Kopf ausgestreckt.

Es vergingen Minuten in denen Cuddy vergaß, wie um Himmels Willen sie hier gelandet waren. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen konnte sie alles vergessen, nur der Moment existierte. Sie lotste ihn zu den Kondomen im Nachttischschrank und er sah sie schließlich ein letztes Mal fast fragend an.

Sie nickte versichernd, bevor er langsam in sie eindrang. Sie fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, warme Haut auf warmer Haut. Das Kissen, in dem er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, dämpfte seine Atmung etwas. Als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, war es stattdessen eine einsame Träne, die er auf ihrer Wange erblickte. Langsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg bis zu ihrem Ohr.

Er stoppte seine Bewegungen für einen Moment und wollte aufhören, doch Cuddy nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und zog ihn wieder zu sich. "Bleib hier", flüsterte sie.

Sie fanden ihren Rhythmus wieder. Nach ein paar Minuten entwich Cuddy ein kleiner Seufzer und House nahm es als Anlass sich jetzt auch gehen zu lassen, die Erregung nicht mehr länger zurückzuhalten. Fast zeitgleich sprudelte ein kurzes Gefühl des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit durch ihre Körper.

House drückte ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Schläfe, genau dort wo die Träne ihre Spur hinterlassen hatte und kletterte dann etwas unbeholfen aus dem Bett.

Cuddy wickelte sich in der Bettdecke ein, während er im Bad verschwand. Ihre Arme und Beine fühlten sich schlaff an. Das Gefühl der Erschöpfung fand zurück in ihren Körper und machte sich dort breit.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er zurück kam. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er wieder unter die Bettdecke um sie dabei nicht aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf zu wecken. Er initiierte mehr Nähe, als sie gedacht hätte, und eigentlich hätte es sie glücklich stimmen sollen.

Doch trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Nacht etwas war, das Cuddy sie nicht sein lassen wollte. Sein Abschiedsgeschenk an sie, um sich danach heimlich, still und leise aus dieser Welt zu verabschieden.

Ihre Augenlider fielen langsam wieder zu, seine Hand beschützend auf ihrer Hüfte.


	5. Maigrün: Hoffnung

**Maigrün: Hoffnung**

Cuddy blinzelte den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, die durch das Fenster fielen. Sie musste sich einen Moment lang orientieren. Nach zwei Monaten im Gästezimmer war es eigenartig wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett aufzuwachen.

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er nicht mehr im Bett war und ihre Augen bestätigten dieses Gefühl, als sie den Kopf etwas anhob und sich umsah. Das Bett neben ihr war leer. Sie streckte einen Arm aus und fuhr über die Stelle an der er gelegen hatte und das Bettlaken immer noch ganz zerwühlt war. Alles war kalt.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Sie erschrak beim Anblick der Uhrzeit—fast halb elf. Seit Monaten hatte sie nicht mehr so lange geschlafen. Dabei wollte sie doch noch ein paar Akten bearbeiten, bevor sie sich mit House gegen Mittag wie gewohnt auf den Weg machen würde.

Ihre Erinnerung sagte, dass sie den Wecker eingeschaltet hatte, als House letzte Nacht im Bad war. Doch jetzt ertasteten ihre Finger, dass der kleine Hebel auf der falschen Position stand. House musste ihn wieder ausgemacht haben, als er aufgestanden ist. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gehört?

Sie richtete sich auf, die Bettdecke eng an ihren nackten Körper gepresst, und lauschte der Stille. Es war nichts zu hören und es machte sie nervös. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging zum Badezimmer. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und ein Luftzug, der durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster des Schlafzimmers kam, ließ ihre entblößte Haut kurz erzittern.

Er war nicht im Bad. Cuddy zog sich ihren seidenen Morgenmantel über, der an einem Haken hinter der Tür hing und sah wie ihr Spiegelbild ihr von weitem wieder sorgenvoll entgegenblickte. Der Moment, in dem nur der Moment existiert hatte, war vorüber. Die Realität hatte alles wieder eingeholt. Sie und den Rest der Welt.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, die knarrenden Dielen unter ihren blanken Füßen. Er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Auch als sie sich ein zweites Mal umsah, tauchte er nicht einfach mysteriös in einer Ecke des Raumes auf und schwieg sie an.

In der Küche fand sie eine ihrer Schüsseln mit ein wenig milchig-weißem Wasser gefüllt in der Spüle. Sie sah sich um, doch er tauchte nicht einfach hinter ihr auf.

Die Schritte beschleunigt, lief sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Immer noch kein Lebenszeichen. Schlafzimmer, Bad—nichts. Lautstark erklomm sie die Treppe. Das Gästezimmer, der Abstellraum, das Aushilfsbüro—nichts.

Panik.

Sie suchte jeden verdammten Raum ihres Hauses ab. Die Terrasse. Den Vorgarten. Die Einfahrt. Einfach alles. Sie rannte. Sie rief. Sie wütete. Sie verzweifelte.

Er war nirgendwo zu finden.

Vielleicht wäre sie ruhig geblieben, wenn es ein anderer Tag gewesen wäre. Jeder andere außer heute. Doch heute war sie panisch. Der letzte Abend, die letzte Nacht—bitte lass es nicht wahr sein.

Sie lief zurück zu dem kleinen Flur, der von der Haustür zum Wohnzimmer führte und sah hinunter auf den Fußboden. Eins, zwei, drei. Drei Paar seiner Schuhe. Eines fehlte.

Ihr nächster Blick fiel auf die Kleiderhaken an der Wand. Seine Motorradjacke war nicht da.

Cuddy spürte ihr Herz unangenehm laut und schnell in ihrer Brust pochen. Ihre Beine waren schwach und zittrig, eine einzelne Schweißperle rann ihr langsam über die Stirn. Sie hielt sich einen Moment lang an dem kleinen Tisch im Flur fest und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen.

Obwohl ihr Verstand ihr die Antwort bereits gab, öffnete sie ein weiteres Mal die Haustür und sah auf die Einfahrt hinaus. Ihr Auto stand unverändert an Ort und Stelle. Zumindest etwas. Wenn er es genommen hätte, wäre sie jetzt endgültig dem Zusammenbruch nahe gewesen.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer kramte sie in der Handtasche nach ihrem Handy. Mit unsteten Fingern wählte sie seine Nummer im Speicher. Es dauerte einen Moment bis das Freizeichen ertönte—und genauso lang bis sie ein Klingeln hörte, das aus dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen schien.

Ihr Magen sank ein weiteres Stück nach unten und sie lief aufgeregt durch die Wohnung. Schnell erkannte sie, dass das Geräusch vom Nachttisch kam. Sein Handy lag unberührt dort und vibrierte ruhelos vor sich hin. Sie legte auf.

Rasch zog sich Cuddy im Gästezimmer an und verließ dann mit leerem Magen das Haus. Sie stieg ins Auto und musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor sie losfahren konnte. Sie wusste nicht wohin.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie am Straßenrand an und rief in der Spezialklinik in Levittown an. Eine Schwester sah extra für sie nach, aber auch dort war er nicht. Cuddy rief bei ihm zu Hause an, keiner nahm ab. Sie rief im PPTH an, niemand hatte ihn gesehen.

Ziellos fuhr sie durch Princeton und hielt Ausschau nach ihm. Nach einer halben Stunde sah sie keinen Sinn mehr. Sie entschloss sich wieder nach Hause zu fahren und zu sehen, ob er dort inzwischen angekommen war. Sie hatte keine große Hoffnung.

Zwei Blocks vor ihrem House fiel ihr die entfernte Gestalt eines Mannes auf, der etwas in der linken Hand trug. Ein Karton. Sie kam etwas näher und verlangsamte ihr Tempo. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie seinen Stock erkennen konnte.

Schließlich war ihr Auto gleichauf mit ihm, doch er sah sie nicht. Erst als das Auto hinter Cuddy aufgrund ihres langsamen Tempos hupte, schaute er sich um und erblickte sie. Sie fuhr zur Seite und ließ das andere Auto passieren, während er die Straße überquerte.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihr unordentliches Haar und das ungeschminkte Gesicht, als er einstieg, und er beäugte sie argwöhnisch von der Seite. Cuddy hatte das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und atmete, die Augen geschlossen, tief ein und aus.

Dann fuhr sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder los und bog schließlich vor ihrem Haus in die Einfahrt ein. Während sie unbeholfen versuchte ihren Gurt zu lösen, tippte House sie an der Schulter an und fragte sie mit ausgebreiteten Händen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, was los sei.

"Vergiss es", antwortete sie nur und stieg aus.

Er hatte sie an der Haustür wieder eingeholt und nachdem Cuddy diese aufgeschlossen hatte, stellte er den Karton, den er trug, im Flur ab und packte sie etwas unsanft am Handgelenk. Er zog sie hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer und blieb neben dem Bett stehen. Seine Augen suchten zuerst den Nachttisch und dann den Fußboden ab.

Cuddy sah ein Stück eines Zettels unter dem Bett hervorragen, auf das inzwischen auch sein Blick gefallen war. Er beugte sich nach unten, hob das Blatt Papier auf und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Sein Kopf deutete kurz auf das geöffnete Fenster, durch das immer noch ein regelmäßiger Luftzug kam.

Er verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder, während Cuddy auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand starrte: _'Bin kurz weg. Komme gegen 11 wieder. – H.'_

Sie ließ die Schultern hängen und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. So viel Aufregung um nichts. Lautlos ging sie in die Küche, wo er den Karton auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte und jetzt auspackte. Sein Rücken war ihr zugedreht und sie beobachte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang, während sie am Türrahmen lehnte.

"Ich dachte –", begann sie leise.

"Du denkst zu viel", unterbrach er sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Ihr Mund blieb offen stehen. Geschockt sah sie ihn von hinten an.

Er räusperte sich und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Bekommst du diese blöde Folie hier runter?", fragte er ganz so als ob nie etwas gewesen sei und hielt ihr einen eigenartigen Gegenstand entgegen.

Regungslos starrte sie ihn an.

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast jetzt aber nicht deine Sprache verloren, oder?"

Sie schluckte den Klos in ihrem Hals hinunter und ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen verweilten auf ihm, während sie ihm den Gegenstand aus den Händen nahm. "Was ist das?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie darauf hinunter sah.

"Discolicht."

"Discolicht. Klar." Sie fummelte mit ihren Fingernägeln an der Schutzfolie herum uns schaffte es schließlich sie abzulösen.

Er nahm ihr das Ding wieder aus der Hand und schraubte eine Glühbirne in das Gehäuse.

"Was willst du damit", fragte sie immer noch sichtlich bestürzt.

"Ich dachte, wir installieren es im Schlafzimmer."

"Für was?"

"Heiße Nächte, Cuddy."

Sie sah ihn verstört an.

"Das war ein Witz", beruhigte er sie. "Es ist für Wilson."

Sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. "Bist du dir sicher, dass da oben alles in Ordnung ist?"

House drängte ihre Hand weg. "Ganz offensichtlich nicht. Ich bin wegen diesem Ding extra bis zum Baumarkt gelaufen. Mit kaputtem Bein." Er sah sie dramatisch an.

"Warum hast du den Wecker ausgeschaltet? Ich hätte dich fahren können."

"Du sahst so aus, als könntest du ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen", erwiderte er und deutete uncharmant auf ihre Augenringe.

"Danke."

"Für das Nicht-Kompliment oder die gutgemeinte Aktion?"

"Beides."

"Wirst du dich jetzt vielleicht trotzdem noch ausgehfertig zurecht stylen? Wir können in der Klinik essen."

"Okay." Immer noch irgendwie perplex verließ sie die Küche und machte sich im Bad fertig. Als sie wieder zurück kam, wartete er bereits auf sie auf dem Sofa und sprang auf, als sie sich näherte.

"Kann's losgehen?"

Sie nickte. Beide zogen sich wieder ihre Schuhe und Jacken an. House hielt dabei das Discolicht in der Hand. Kurz bevor Cuddy die Tür öffnen wollte, lief er plötzlich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und kam nach einer Minute mit einigen der Notenblätter wieder, die er achtlos in seine Jackentaschen stopfte.

Cuddy konnte es einfach nicht vermeiden an jeder Kreuzung und wann immer sie stehen bleiben musste, einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Das alles kam ihr nicht real vor.

"Könntest du bitte nach vorne sehen. Ich werde schon nicht aus dem fahrenden Auto springen."

"Entschuldigung", murmelte Cuddy. Sie schwieg ein paar Sekunden, aber konnte sich dann einfach nicht länger zurück halten. "Hattest du wirklich vor das Morphin zu benutzen?", fragte sie, den Blick jetzt starr nach vorn gerichtet.

Er atmete lautstark ein und nahm seine gewohnte Schutzposition ein, den Kopf zum Beifahrerfenster gedreht. "Nicht wirklich. Es lag schon seit Wochen da drin. Wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich es schon längst getan."

Cuddy nickte bedächtig.

"Außerdem wäre es nicht fair."

Sie spürte, dass er mehr sagen wollte, aber wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen. Schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er überhaupt wieder etwas sagte.

"Wilson gegenüber. Dir gegenüber. Der einzige, der davon profitieren würde, wäre ich, weil ich mich dann hier nicht mehr mit all dem herumschlagen müsste. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, es in der Nähe zu haben. Nur so."

"Okay."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

"Was genau soll Wilson mit dem Discolicht?", fragte Cuddy schließlich interessiert.

"Eine Art Lichttherapie", erwiderte House simpel und fuhr mit den Fingern über die verschiedenfarbigen Folien vor der Glühbirne.

"Glaubst du, das hilft?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ein Versuch ist es wert. Wenn nicht, können wir immer noch zu Seventies-Hits in seinem Zimmer tanzen."

Cuddy musste lachen bei der bildhaften Vorstellung, die sich in ihrem Kopf dazu gebildet hatte.

Kurze Zeit später bog sie auf den Parkplatz ein, von dem sie ihn so oft abgeholt hatte in den letzten Wochen. Sie parkte das Auto und gemeinsam betraten sie die Spezialklinik, liefen die Gänge entlang, die besonders für ihn inzwischen so furchtbar vertraut waren. Kein Tag war seit dem Unfall vergangen, an dem er sie nicht entlang geschritten war.

House ging auf das Schwesternzimmer zu und steckte seinen Kopf durch die geöffnete Tür. "Ist es angekommen?", fragte er.

Die beiden anwesenden Schwestern sahen ihn perplex an. "Dr. House! Sie –"

"Jaja", beschwichtigte House.

Die Schwestern lächelten und erblickten Cuddy, die hinter House stand. "Hallo, Dr. Cuddy", begrüßte sie eine der beiden.

Cuddy nickte kurz und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Langsam realisierte sie, welch einen Fortschritt der heutige Morgen gebracht hatte.

House sah die Schwestern indessen immer noch fragend an.

"Oh ja, ist angekommen." Eine der beiden holten einen Karton aus der Ecke und überreichte ihn House.

"Können wir zu ihm?"

"Ja, die Visite ist abgeschlossen."

Seite an Seite liefen House und Cuddy zu Wilsons Zimmer. House trug den länglichen Karton, Cuddy hatte ihm das Discolicht abgenommen. Beide warfen sie einen kurzen Blick durch die Glasscheibe in den Raum und sahen, dass Wilson wach war. Die künstliche Beatmung wurde erst vor einer Woche entfernt. Ein erster Fortschritt.

Möglichst sachte, öffnete House die Tür und betrat den Raum. "Hey", rief er Wilson zu, der nicht reagierte. Sein Gesicht bewegte sich schablonenhaft.

House legte den Karton auf einem kleinen Tisch ab und begann ihn zu öffnen. Cuddy setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Wilsons Bett und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sanft strich sie darüber und beobachtete House aus der Ferne.

"Er hat dir was mitgebracht", sagte Cuddy geheimnisvoll.

"Sogar zwei was", ergänzte House und holte einen Gegenstand aus dem Karton.

Cuddy erkannte, dass es ein Keyboard war und erinnerte sich an den letzten Abend. Sie lächelte.

House stellte das Keyboard auf einen Rollwagen und schob es etwas näher an Wilsons Bett heran. Er holte das dazugehörige Stromversorgungskabel aus dem Karton und schloss es an. Sein rechter Zeigefinger testete schließlich, ob es funktionierte und entlockte dem Instrument ein leises C.

"Seit wann bist du Therapeut?"

"Seitdem ich bei meiner eigenen Therapie gemerkt habe, wie unglaublich wirksam das doch sein kann", erwiderte House, die Antwort triefend vor Sarkasmus.

Cuddy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Licht bitte!"

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die eigenartige Lampe in ihrem Schoß. Sie breitete das Kabel aus und steckte den Stecker in die Dose. Mithilfe einer kleinen Halterung, klemmte sie das Licht am Kopfende von Wilsons Bett fest. Die bunten Folien drehten sich eifrig und warfen ein schwaches Licht in den Raum.

"Wollen wir ihn mal nicht überfordern. Mit dem Schalter an der Seite kannst du einstellen, dass es sich nicht dreht."

"Welche Farbe?"

"Keine Ahnung. Grün vielleicht? Wirkt beruhigend, oder?"

Cuddy betätigte den Schalter und brachte die grüne Folie in Position. House bat sie das Deckenlicht auszuschalten und die Jalousien zu schließen. Schließlich erfüllte nur noch ein wenig Licht vom Gang und das grüne Licht der Lampe den Raum. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und nahm Wilsons Hand in ihre.

House rückte den Rollwagen ein Stück zur Seite, um im dämmrigen Licht die Noten besser sehen zu können, die er jetzt auf dem Keyboard ausgebreitet hatte. "Bereit?", fragte er, den Blick erst auf Wilson und dann auf Cuddy gerichtet.

Cuddy nickte, Wilsons Augen bewegten sich langsam.

Die Lautstärke gemäßigt, begann House zu spielen. Cuddy stiegen wieder ein paar Tränen in die Augen, ihr Griff um Wilsons Hand wurde fester und sie glaubte zu spüren, dass sich auch in ihm etwas regte, etwas unter die Oberfläche des Wachkomas vordringen konnte. Und wenn auch nur für den Moment.

House spielte drei, vier fünf, sechs Lieder. Cuddy konnte es nicht genau sagen. Sie verlor sich in den Melodien und dem sanften Licht, das den Raum erhellte. Nach einer Weile sah sie zu Wilsons, dessen Augen geschlossen waren. Er sah friedlich aus, genauso wie House vor ein paar Tagen im Schlaf.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hörte House mit einer sanften Endnote auf zu spielen. Er schob das Keyboard wieder zur Seite und tätschelte Wilsons Bein kurz durch die Bettdecke.

"Wollen wir was essen?", fragte er Cuddy.

"Ja. Ich glaube er ist eingeschlafen", sagte sie leise.

"So schlimm?"

Sie lächelte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht daran lag." Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Hand von Wilsons und stand auf. "Das Licht?"

"Lass es so." House griff in seine Jackentasche und holte noch etwas heraus. Diesmal war es kein Notenblatt. Es war eine Postkarte, die Cuddy inzwischen gut kannte.

Andächtig positionierte House die Karte mit der Rückseite nach vorn auf dem Tisch neben Wilsons Bett, angelehnt an einen Teddybär, der von einem seiner Patienten kam.

_Es tut mir Leid._

_Mir auch._

Dann gingen sie beide zur Tür und verließen das Zimmer. Draußen blieben sie noch einmal Seite an Seite stehen und sahen durch das Fenster.

"Was war los?", fragte Cuddy verhalten. "Konntest du einfach nichts sagen?"

Es dauerte Minuten, in denen Cuddy schon wieder begann sich Sorgen zu machen, bis er endlich sprach. "Es gab nichts zu sagen", murmelte er schließlich leise und starrte weiterhin durch die Glasscheibe auf den anscheinend nur schlafenden Wilson, erhellt von sanftem, grünen Licht. "Ich habe das verdammte Auto gefahren."

Cuddy reichte ihm ihre Hand, während Wilsons Herzmonitor eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit anzeigte. Ganz so als ob er ihn gehört hätte.


End file.
